In wireless systems where a transmitter may be called upon to transmit information to a plurality of different user devices simultaneously (e.g., a cellular system where a base station transmits to multiple user devices within a cell, a wireless network where an access point transmits to multiple clients within a service area, etc.), interference cancellation has traditionally been performed, if at all, within the user devices. However, user devices in such systems often have limited computational resources and energy resources. Therefore, it may be desirable that at least some of the computational burden and energy dissipation associated with the interference cancellation function be moved to the transmitter in such systems.